


drop it like it's hot

by bugababe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humor, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, nino and adrien are the brotp, pure shenanigans, tiktok au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugababe/pseuds/bugababe
Summary: Always having to hide his true personality away in the face of the media, Adrien finds a new way to express himself in the form of dancing on a secret TikTok account co-created with his DJ-ing best friend. As the account grows in popularity, Adrien now has to juggle two different secret identities on top of being his regular self.One boy. Three identities. What could possibly go wrong?(AKA tiktok au that was born on tumblr with the help of user @momabells and got way too out of hand)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	drop it like it's hot

**Author's Note:**

> here is the iconic post where it all began https://bugababe.tumblr.com/post/618447741957341184/nino-headcannons-go-adriens-dad-doesnt-let-him
> 
> disclaimer: i do not actually have a tiktok account nor do i plan on it. enjoy😘

Adrien Agreste was a well-behaved kid. He did everything his father asked of him. Every photoshoot and dinner and extra class. Every rule his father gave him was followed to a tee—because with the way the media tracked his every move, he didn’t really have much of a choice. All it took was one bad photo of him sneezing outside the mansion walls, and suddenly he was tomorrow’s headline. 

So Adrien did everything he was told for the sake of the public image his father had crafted for him, regardless of his personal feelings on the matter. 

There wasn’t room for personal feelings in the life of Adrien Agreste. 

When he escaped into the city donning his black mask though, he had much more freedom to act as he wanted without his father breathing down his neck. There were no rules for Chat Noir to follow except for his Lady’s, and those he was more than happy to oblige. But still, the media was always hounding for something, anything, to taint the image of Paris’s super duo for nothing but money in their pocket. Such a cruel world it could be sometimes. 

However… as for TikTok user @camembert_vibez, no such rules applied. There was no father, no paparazzi—only a body, a beat, and one million entertained followers on the internet. 

In retrospect, it had started on accident. Nino had been over in Adrien’s room one afternoon to play his newest remixes through Adrien’s sound system, the two of them laughing and leisurely shooting hoops—“studying” as far as Nathalie was aware. 

And so as they played, losing track of who had more baskets on who, Adrien had started dancing without really thinking about it, just enjoying the music while his body supplied the rest. That was when Nino had paused after catching the basketball in his hands, suddenly turning to face him. “Dude, have you ever tried doing those dances on TikTok? You’re like, actually really good.” 

And _that_ was the moment when everything changed. 

At the time, Adrien hadn’t known much about the app. It was one of the many things his father had forbidden him from (or so Nathalie had relayed to him), and Adrien had plenty of other things to occupy his time anyway. But then, when Nino pulled out his phone to show him the world he was missing out on, the world of fun internet dances and memes, Adrien had become instantly intrigued. 

He knew right off the bat that no amount of begging would get his father to change his mind on allowing him to post videos of himself, not when it was something that directly affected his public image, so with Adrien’s and Nino’s bright minds put together, one thing led to another, and soon enough, @camembert_vibez was born. 

It was simple. Nino provided the beats, and Adrien provided the moves. Nino did the editing. And Adrien wore a paper bag over his head. 

Or a mask. Or a helmet. It was different every video. It was supposed to be part of the “allure”—and it had led to some pretty wild internet purchases on Nino’s computer. 

But the best part of it all? @camembert_vibez was completely anonymous. Adrien always switched up his clothes, and Nino always changed the backgrounds. Their faces were always hidden. Their voices were never heard. Adrien did not have to live up to the expectations of a teen celebrity, or of a superhero. He was simply having goofy fun with his best friend, and that’s all there was to it. 

Not even Alya knew that her boyfriend was behind the TikTok account that had so quickly become one of her favorites, and that was exactly what made it so satisfying as Adrien now sat in the grass at the park across from the school, watching Alya and Marinette laugh beside him over the most recently posted video. 

Alya had just discovered the account the other day and had been _dying_ to show them in person, so Nino suggested they take advantage of the sunny day and spend their lunch break in the park. 

And thus, here they were. 

“Girl, you have _got_ to see the rest of these,” Alya said with amusement as she scrolled to the next video on the account. 

Marinette seemed a little confused as she sat side by side with her friend, watching Adrien dance on Alya’s phone with a plastic unicorn head covering his face, but a smile graced her lips nonetheless, and Adrien really liked it when she smiled. As friends do. 

“I don’t really get it,” Marinette said with a giggle growing in her voice. “Why are they wearing that?”

“Uh, because it’s hilarious,” Alya answered. “And are you seeing this? This guy’s got _moves._ ”

At the praise, Nino leaned back from where he and Adrien were sitting on either end of the huddle over Alya’s phone, sending a thumbs up and a wink his way behind the backs of the girls whose attention was on the screen. 

“Totally,” Nino agreed with a knowing smirk. 

Adrien rolled his eyes, unable to suppress a chuckle, though it sounded more like a flustered snort than anything, and the smile on Marinette’s face widened at the noise. She turned her head up to him from where she was sitting right beside him, and asked, “What do you think of these, Adrien?”

He couldn’t help the subtle quirk of his lips as he leaned back, planting one hand in the grass. “I think,” he answered, “that whoever this person is must be _so_ handsome that they had to cover their face in order to spare all the ladies of the land. I mean, a great dancer _and_ princely beauty? That’s a double threat.”

Marinette snorted, playfully shoving her elbow against his. “Wow, jealous much?”

Adrien drew a hand dramatically against his chest. “What? Me?” he asked in feigned astonishment. “How could you say that? I would never.”

Her cheeks became dusted with light pink as he spoke, probably just from the heat of the sun of course, and then she giggled again, turning her attention back to Alya’s phone where another video of him was already playing. 

The four of them carried on like that, Marinette and Alya watching the TikToks, Adrien watching Marinette and Alya watch the TikToks—until eventually they reached one of the older videos. Adrien had been wearing a motorcycle helmet in it, accompanied by tight black jeans and a matching black sweater. The background of the video had been replaced with a photoshopped pattern of cats in space. 

And as Marinette watched it, her expression turn muddled. 

Adrien didn’t know what could possibly be confusing about this video in particular out of all the other equally eccentric ones, but something about it had her eyebrows furrowing together across her forehead in concentration, like there was something she was on the verge of piecing together. 

All of a sudden Adrien gulped. There was only one thing it could possibly be. There was only one thing in this video to figure out. What if Marinette was really about to connect the dots that the person in it was actually—

“Chat Noir?” she blurted. 

All of the air in Adrien’s lungs vanished. His mouth hung frozen in a gape. 

Meanwhile, Nino and Alya burst out into laughter as if nothing was wrong. As if Marinette hadn’t just correctly uncovered the most top secret identity in all of Paris besides Ladybug’s herself. 

_“Chat Noir?”_ Nino cackled. “There is absolutely no way that’s Chat Noir. Trust me on this.” 

Alya fell back onto the grass as the spasms of her laughter consumed her, and Marinette used the opportunity to slip the phone from her friend’s hands.

But Marinette wasn’t laughing. She was studying the video intently, her eyes scanning his every movement. 

Beside her, Adrien still couldn’t move. 

After a minute of scrutinizing the video, Marinette finally relented with, “I-I… I guess it might not be him after all…” But she didn’t sound like she meant it. She sounded like she was one hundred percent positive that the video was of Chat Noir, and that she was only taking it back to preserve his identity. 

Adrien thought he might pass out. 

_“Marinette,"_ Nino insisted through his wheezing, “that is _not_ Chat Noir. You’re crazy.” Then he turned to look directly at Adrien. “Tell her, man.”

And just like that, all three pairs of eyes were on Adrien as he sat there like a deer caught in the headlights. Or more accurately, like a superhero caught out of costume. And all because of a stupid video of him dancing in black against a background of space cats. _Space cats._

Ladybug was never going to let him live this down. 

“Uh, Adrien…?” Nino asked again, and his laughter was fading away, his eyebrows starting to furrow just like Marinette’s had. 

This was not good. 

“I—um…” Adrien fumbled. “I-It’s…” 

But what on earth was he supposed to say? If he told Marinette that it was definitely _not_ Chat Noir, then he would be admitting that he knew who it actually was. Which by default, would reveal that it was _him_. And that could not happen at any cost. 

But he couldn’t agree with her that it _was_ Chat Noir either, because Nino already knew that “Adrien Agreste” was the person in the videos. 

And if Adrien didn’t say anything at all… 

In that moment, Adrien learned a very valuable lesson: Do not keep creating additional secret identities. They _will_ find a way to bite him in the ass. 

Surely enough, after another painfully long minute passed of only being able to open and close his mouth with nothing but squeaks and half-words coming out, Adrien watched Nino’s eyes finally burst wide.

This was it. It was all over. All the walls he’d spent so long building between the different versions of himself were crumbling apart before both of their very eyes. 

Because of _space cats_.

“No way,” Nino breathed out, and Adrien found himself scrambling into action. 

“No, wait—Nino. I-It’s not—It’s not what you think. It’s—”

But Nino only let out a breathless chuckle, and helplessly Adrien watched as the astonishment in his friend’s eyes morphed into an all-knowing gaze. 

_“Duuuude.”_

“Nino, _please._ It’s not—”

“Oh, I think it _is,”_ Nino said, waggling his eyebrows without a trace of mercy. 

Abruptly, Alya sat up from the grass, reminding Adrien of her presence here at all. “Wait, what are you guys talking about? You think what is…what?” 

Adrien glanced between the two girls, taking in Alya’s confusion and Marinette’s expression that now portrayed cogs turning within her mind. If Adrien wanted any chance of saving himself from a lifetime of teasing and lectures from Ladybug, then he needed to hightail himself out of here. Like now.

“Hey, actually, guys, I gotta go, um, do a thing—” He was already starting to stand up from the grass, but then soft fingers wrapped around his wrist in a gentle hold, and he froze in place, his heart beating wildly in his chest like a criminal being caught red-handed. 

“Adrien…” Marinette said slowly, puzzlement lacing her voice, “y-you still haven’t answered the question.” 

Adrien gulped, feeling parched as if his throat had been deprived of water for years. He knew he should be pleading ignorance right now, but before he could even try and form words, a hand clamped down on his shoulder out of nowhere and he jumped, finding that Nino had suddenly materialized right beside him. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Nino answered for him. “Adrien thinks it’s Chat too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
